Daleks
The Daleks are the creations of Davros and the most ruthless life form in the universe. Abilities The Daleks can levitate themselves and rotate their domes, allowing them 360° vision. Their main weapon is a gunstick that fires a blue laser beam that instantly kills anyone it hits. Most Daleks also have an appendage that resembles a plunger. They use these to operate machinery and input passwords. Weaknesses Daleks are not invulnerable, as they do have their weaknesses: *A shot to the eyestalk will blind a Dalek. *Knocking them into lava also destroys them. *A sudden burst of Sonic from at least 3 sources can knock a Dalek backwards. *A huge amount of electricity can short circuit a Dalek. *Explosions also do a great deal of damage to a Dalek. *They can hardly function at sub-zero temperatures. *They can also be crushed by falling crates. Dalek Variants Bronze Dalek These are the most common sort of Dalek seen in the entire series. They have a bronze casing with gold sensor orbs and a blue light in their eyestalk. They're most commonly used as soldiers. Red Supreme Dalek This Dalek makes his first appearance in the fifth episode of Season 2. He is first seen watching Blue's Clues until 2 Bronze Daleks enter, causing him to exterminate his television. A running gag in the series involves him being called by the Giant Bird, who is usually trying to call Pizza Hut. He winds up being destroyed in Season 10 when the Fourth Doctor electrocutes him with a cable. Skaro City Dalek Making their first appearance in the third episode of Season 3, these Daleks are used as workers for Rassilon. Unlike other Daleks, they lack the slats that sit on their mid-sections. They were first summoned by Rassilon to help capture Moomin and turn him into a Sycorax. Special Weapons Dalek This Dalek (also known as "The Abomination") first appears near the end of Season 3. It has a great big gun that fires a laser, which obliterates anything it hits. It was only defeated when Merlin sent it into a magic portal to a mysterious dimension. Ironside These Daleks appear at the beginning of Season 5 during the heroes' visit to World War 2. They resemble Daleks painted Khaki green with the Union Jack below their eyestalk. They claim to be weapons for the British soldiers to help them fight the Nazis, but when the Doctors show up, they reveal their true colours. Guard Daleks These Dark Grey Daleks first appear in the fifth episode of Season 5. They serve as the guards to Davros' various bases of operations. Usually protecting the entrances and patrolling the halls. Davros occasionally sends them to other planets for jobs such as locating other Dalek task forces and creating bacteria bombs to destroy all life on other planets. Rusty the Good Dalek This mentally ill Dalek appears in the last 2 episodes of Season 5. The Daleks keep him locked up in the vault. When the Doctors and company break into the vault and release the Dalek, he goes on a killing spree slaughtering his fellow Daleks because he seems to believe that they are pure evil and evil should be destroyed. Once the deed is done, the Twelfth Doctor tells him that he is a good Dalek, to which Rusty replies "I am not a good Dalek. YOU are a good Dalek." Dalek X This black and gold Dalek is the head of the Supreme Council of the Daleks, appearing in Season 7. He is one of the most ruthless Daleks ever, as demonstrated when he kills one of the Daleks for failing to meet his objectives. His main plan involves capturing humans and merging them with Dalek Mutants, creating human-Dalek hybrids, but this plan is thwarted when the Doctors destroy all the Dalek Mutants in the Daleks' laboratory. Dalek X is destroyed in the season finale when the Third Doctor blasts him with a huge laser. A similar looking Dalek was among the huge Dalek army on Spiridon in Season 10. Necros Dalek These white Daleks appeared in Season 7 during the Heroes' visit to Necros. They were created using parts from cryogenically frozen bodies placed into Glass Dalek casings. They were destroyed in the penultimate episode of the season when the Fourth Doctor set off an explosion in their bunker. New Paradigm Supreme Dalek This Dalek served as the Daleks' leader in Season 8. He is larger than the other Daleks and his gun can disintegrate anyone it hits. Ultimately, he is killed when the Eighth Doctor attaches a tow hook to his fender and the Sixth and Fourth Doctors push the jeep that the hook is attached to into the ocean, causing the Dalek to plummet into the freezing cold water. Another New Paradigm Supreme Dalek makes an appearance in Season 13 as the leader of a squad of Daleks, all of whom are destroyed when Sharaz Jek blows up the reactor to Cofonia, the capital city of Weblus, taking out the entire city with it. A third one appears in the second episode of Season 17, where he plans to use a gravity controller to force the humans in Condoot City to meet his demands or face death, but his plan winds up being thwarted by the arrival of Tzim-Sha, who kills him and takes his gunstick. Black Supreme Dalek This Dalek appeared near the end of Season 8, as the New Paradigm Supreme Dalek's lieutenant. He ultimately winds up killed during a battle against Axos. A similar looking Dalek appears among the Dalek army in Season 10. Flamethrower Dalek This Dalek appears in the sixth episode of Season 9. Instead of a plunger, he has a flamethrower next to his gunstick. He attacks the Eleventh, Sixth and Fourth Doctors with his flamethrower until the Doctors cause a small spaceship hanging up in the room they're in to swing into the Dalek, destroying him. Machine Gun Dalek 2 of these silver Daleks appear in the third episode of Season 10. Instead of a death ray, each of them has a machine gun arm. The Red Supreme Dalek orders them to keep the heroes at bay. They do a good job keeping them from the Red Supreme Dalek, until Skaldak shoots a crane holding a crate, causing it to knock them off the walkway and get crushed by the crate. Renegade Supreme Dalek This black and silver Dalek first appears in the seventh episode of Season 10, serving as the secondary antagonist of said season. He is the leader of a Dalek task force intent on awakening the huge Dalek Army on Spiridon. After the Dalek army is frozen due to Skaldak's sacrifice, the Seventh Doctor informs him of what happened. The Supreme Dalek does not believe him, but his lack of data confounds him, causing him to self-destruct. Black Supreme Dalek 2 This Dalek makes his first appearance in the tenth episode of Season 11. After the Cyber Controller shows up with more Cybermen to kill Commander Titus and the remaining humans, Corporal Gryph summons the Daleks to help them fight the Cybermen off. Upon arrival, the Black Dalek orders Gryph to be exterminated. He ultimately winds up getting destroyed by Azal. Dalek Caan Dalek Caan is a member of the Cult of Skaro. Due to his mind being damaged from travelling into the Time War, he speaks with a crazy voice and even laughs at one point. Prior to the events of the war on Weblus, he was retrieved by Commander Titus and his army, who use him as an information source by interrogating him. He first appears in the fourth episode of Season 12, where he speaks to the Doctors to inform them that the Cybermen are coming to kill/capture the humans. He also tells them that Sharaz Jek can help them to fight the Cybermen. Ultimately, in the very next episode, a Cyber-Leader shoots him with the gun in his helmet, killing him. New Paradigm Drone Dalek These Red Daleks first appear in the third episode of Season 13. They look very similar to the New Paradigm Supreme Dalek from Season 8, but are shiny red instead of white. Imperial Faction Dalek These Daleks first appear in the second episode of Season 14. They appear very similar to the Necros Daleks, but with gold dome lights. Stone Dalek This Dalek was petrified many years prior to the series and is first seen at the beginning of Season 15, where the Thirteenth Doctor, who is enslaved to the Daleks' Battle Computer uses some nanogenes to bring it back to life. New Paradigm Scientist Dalek This orange Dalek appears in the second episode of Season 17, where he and the New Paradigm Supreme Dalek attempt to force the people of Condoot City to meet their demands by altering the gravity and threatening to plunge the city into the sun if they refuse. He winds up being killed by Tzim-Sha. Reconnaissance Scout Dalek This Dalek appears in the penultimate episode of Season 17. This special type of Dalek is usually sent out from Skaro to scout for new planets in preparation for invasion. The mutant inside the casing of these Daleks can possess other life forms, including humans, by sticking on their back and using their tentacles to integrate themselves into the central nervous system of their host. They are also capable of disrupting the TARDIS' circuitry and disabling the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. The Dalek mutant possesses a young human and forces him to rebuild its casing using scrap iron. Once the casing is complete, the Dalek continues on his mission to prepare the Earth for a Dalek invasion. Unfortunately for the Dalek, his plan is thwarted when the Doctors melt the casing using a microwave oven. Gallery File:Red_Supreme_Dalek.jpg|Red Supreme Dalek Skaro_City_Dalek.jpg|Skaro City Dalek Special_Weapons_Dalek.jpg|Special Weapons Dalek Dalek_Ironside.jpg|Dalek Ironside Genesis_Dalek.jpg|Guard Dalek Rusty_the_Good_Dalek.jpg|Rusty the Good Dalek Dalek_X.png|Dalek X DWFC_59_Necros_Dalek.jpg|Necros Dalek New_Paradigm_Supreme_Dalek.png|New Paradigm Supreme Dalek Black_Supreme_Dalek.png|Black Supreme Dalek Flamethrower_Dalek.jpg|Flamethrower Dalek DWFC_83_Machine_Gun_Dalek.jpg|Machine Gun Dalek Renegade_Supreme_Dalek.jpg|Renegade Supreme Dalek Black_Supreme_Commander.jpg|Black Supreme Dalek 2 Dalek_Caan_Figurine.jpg|Dalek Caan DWFC_Stone_Dalek.jpg|Stone Dalek DWFC_Destroyed_Dalek.jpg|Destroyed Dalek DWFC_Dalek_Scientist.png|New Paradigm Scientist Dalek DWFC_Recon_Scout_Dalek.png|Reconnaissance Scout Dalek Category:Antagonists